


feverish

by latenights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, im gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenights/pseuds/latenights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Taiiiichiiii,” he teases, all sunshine grins and candlelit eyes, “What will I do if you get me sick by kissing me too?”</p><p>“You’re too strong to get sick, you idiot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	feverish

“Taichi, this is so unlike you! You usually take really good care of yourself!”

“Shut up.”

Tendou shakes his head and clicks his tongue disapprovingly, dipping a small towel into an ice bath before wringing out the water. Despite what he says, he still smiles cheerfully, happy in any chance he has taking care of his boyfriend in small ways. Kawanishi huffs, clearly unamused. As Tendou drapes the towel over his forehead, a sigh escapes him, the fabric cold against his feverish skin.

“That’s nice…” he whispers, closing his eyes. The effects of his medicine are starting to claim him. Drowsiness settles heavily into his bones and the world starts to become more blurry and distant. He can feel Tendou’s gentle fingers carding through his hair, a soothing motion that never fails to calm him. Distantly, perhaps it only sounds far away in his clouded mind, Tendou hums, a soft lullaby he can’t quite pinpoint the name to but still a familiar etching in his memory from all their years of being together. It’s still endearing all the same.

“You do this when that happens too.” His mouth moves before his brain can process it but as soon as it comes out, he knows it’s confusing. Tendou tilts his head curiously.

“When what happens?”

Kawanishi gestures vaguely in the air with the wave of a hand, eyebrows knitted as he racks his brain for an explanation. “When it… storms outside.” Finally understanding, his boyfriend nods and the split of his smile widens.

“That’s because you get so startled when it thunders, Taichi! It’s really surprising. You’re usually so calm.” Tendou laughs, careful to keep it quiet, but the vibrancy of his voice still spills out. “But I get to cuddle with my angel on stormy days. I feel like a knight protecting y-“

“You are,” Kawanishi interrupts, although he doesn’t mean to. The words stumble out of him with little control. “My knight, Satori. You’re always looking after me. Every time.” He fixes Tendou with an intense gaze, hand fumbling out to reach for his hand. Tendou grabs it easily and laces their fingers together, thumb running over the back of Kawanishi’s hand. The action stirs something in him and he lifts their joined hands up to his lips, kissing the rough ridges of Tendou’s knuckles. His boyfriend giggles like the child he is, legs kicking slightly from where he sits in the chair by their bed.

“Taiiiichiiii,” he teases, all sunshine grins and candlelit eyes, “What will I do if you get me sick by kissing me too?”

“You’re too strong to get sick, you idiot.”

“Now you’re not making any sense. You should go to sleep.” Gently as he can, Tendou starts pulling his hand away and stands up. “I’ll start making dinner-“

Kawanishi immediately latches onto his wrist, expression twisting into worry that Tendou has rarely seen on his boyfriend before. “Don’t go.” The plea comes out uncharacteristically soft, sad. “Don’t leave me alone, Satori. Please.” His grip is weak, gaze bright with the beginnings of unshed tears. Without hesitation, Tendou sits back down, scooting closer to the bed. He fixes their hand positions until their fingers are linked again.

“Don’t worry Taichi, I’ll be here,” he assures firmly.

Kawanishi looks up at him with hopeful eyes. “And… when I wake up as well?” Tendou reaches out with his free hand, brushes his bangs out of his eyes.

“Even then. I’ll be the first thing you see.”

Satisfied, Kawanishi relaxes, smiling up at him. “I love you, do you know?”

“Of course I know.”

“I love you,” he repeats, more passionately. “You’re good to me, good for me, and sometimes I cannot even fathom my own luck for being here right now, at this very moment, just seeing you, touching you, being loved by you…” Kawanishi sucks in a deep, shaky breath, vision growing blurry, shapes and colors starting to soften and meld together.

“Taichi,” Tendou grins down at him, flushed from the neck up. “Get well soon so I can kiss you all over.”

Nodding, Kawanishi lets his eyes slip shut, letting sleep claim him with the sensation of Tendou’s lips on his forehead.


End file.
